celestial_dreamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vashilisk
The Vashilisk, also known as the "Sword of Dahla" is the long-sword weapon embodiment of the Black Dragon. The weapon has seen much history in and outside of the Celestial Realm. Although the sword is used as two under its rightful wielder, it is considered one sword in its natural state. History It is unknown who the sword's original maker was. Most of its history before being wielded by Black Knight has only been speculated. Dahla Under the ownership of Dahla's father the sword saw many battles between the preexisting kingdoms of Dahla's Empire. After the death of her father, the sword was taken by the noble who ordered his execution. The sword would later be reclaimed by Dahla's husband, but not used by either him or Dahla until after his death during the "Second War of the Nobles". Dahla would later wield the sword and use it to conquer opposing kingdoms and create her empire. It would be used again in her fight against Ianhor and Vashi. Reonno After being shattered due to Reonno infiltrating Dahla’s mind, the sword was then repaired by Vashi and given to Reonno to use in her battle against one of The Twins. The repairs done to the sword made it far more durable and powerful than it had previously been. Reonno would wield it in her adventures before her settling down. Due to how dangerous it was if it ever found itself in the wrong hands, Reonno ordered it be cast away in a secret vault. Asilos Vrakamonde Four thousand years later the sword would resurface under the possession of Asilos Vrakamonde’s master. However, the secrets of the sword would remain hidden even to her master, and it wasn’t until Asilos wielded the sword to avenge him that she’d unlock its powers once again. Under Asilos’ possession it saw many battles, including the fight against Pagan and the Black Butterfly to free herself and Maturus, and against the Malfahive. The sword would finally meet its end alongside Asilos in her fight against Ezaria Krinn to prevent Divinity Prime. Capabilities While most of the sword’s wielders have applied their own abilities when using the sword, there a number of things that the sword can do. When the sword finds itself in the hands of its rightful wielder it can be turned into two swords. The sword also has the ability to not only amplify the powers of any member of the Black Dragon Bloodline, but also extend the bloodline to the wielder if it finds them suitable. Meaning it can add onto its bloodline from wielders that have never been part of it. Aside from its spirit affecting abilities, the sword itself has its own power amplified after its reconstruction, able to cut through even some of the most durable materials far ahead of its time, this was proven when it sliced through the armor of Sundread. Gallery Trivia *The sword gets its name from Vashi. Since she is the one who reconstructed it. Before it was only known as the “Sword of Dahla”. This is mostly due to Vashi’s clan having a tradition to name any weapon they construct. The “lisk” may mean to nurture. *It is the only known weapon that isn’t used by a Drakuda to be passed down through generations.